Dashade
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte =1,70 tot 2,00 meter | leeftijd =85 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet =Urkupp | gesproken =Dashadi | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie =Sith Order Black Sun }} thumb|Dashade hadden scharen in plaats van vingers De Dashade waren een reptielachtig species van de planeet Urkupp in de Cron Cluster die bekend stonden als huurlingen en Assassins. Fysiologie Dashade waren haarloze humanoids met een geschubde, donkere huid. Ze hadden een liploze mond vol vlijmscherpe tanden en kleine ogen. De Dashade hadden geen handen met vingers, maar klauwen met een soort scherpe scharen. Ze wogen ongeveer 90 kilogram. Het geslacht van een Dashade was moeilijk te bepalen afgaand op uiterlijke kenmerken. Vanwege het ruige klimaat dat Urkupp oorspronkelijk kende, waren de de Dashade uitgegroeid tot een sterk volk, waar de beste strijders de macht hadden. Dashade konden van nature veel schade oplopen voordat zij echt gewond raakten. Vanwege hun eigenschap om warmte te verdrijven waren Dashade moeilijk waar te nemen met standaard levensvorm-detectoren. Cultuur Dashade stonden bekend als elite huurlingen en Assassins, deels omwille van hun gedeeltelijke immuniteit voor de Force. De allerbeste Dashade doders werden de Shadow Killers genoemd. Dashade waren actief voor tal van verschillende groeperingen maar voornamelijk voor de Sith. Dashade waren teruggetrokken en dachten dat zij superieur waren ten opzichte van andere species. Ze werden grootgebracht in een samenleving waar macht en geweld resultaat opleverden. Ze bleven trouw aan een opdrachtgever, zelfs indien de Dashade deze persoon minachtte. De verstandhouding bleef intact op voorwaarde dat de samenwerking vruchtbaar was voor de Dashade en dat hij zijn kracht kon tonen. Zij die probeerden om de Dashade in toom te houden, leerden al snel dat dit geen goed idee was. Geschiedenis De Sith kwamen er achter dat sommige Dashade immuun waren voor de Force, en gebruikten hen als lijfwachten tijdens de Great Sith War. Rond 4.000 BBY ging de Cron Cluster, waarin Urkupp gelegen was, supernova in de Great Sith War. Hoewel de Sith hiervoor grotendeels verantwoordelijk waren, bleven de Dashade hen steunen. De Dashade werden vervolgens door velen gezien als een uitgestorven soort maar dat was niet helemaal juist. Het aantal Dashade bleef ongekend en men vermoedde dat er nieuwe kolonies werden gesticht. Een Falleen die 38 Dashade in dienst had als strijders liet deze invriezen. Ongeveer één keer elke eeuw werd één van de Dashade ontdooid en aan het werk gezet. De laatste van deze groep was de Shadow Killer Ket Maliss. Hij trad in dienst voor Xizor en de Black Sun. Onderzoek van de New Republic wees er echter op dat waarschijnlijk meer Dashade nog in leven waren, omdat Dashade kolonies vaker doelwit waren van overvallen en de Dashade werden meegenomen als strijdkrachten. Zo ook door Emperor Palpatine, die Dashade gebruikte tijdens de Jedi Purge. Vlak voor aanvang van de Clone Wars was er een Dashade aanwezig op Coruscant, in het Desrini District. Bekende Dashade * Ket Maliss * Khem Val Achter de Schermen Hoewel de Dashade in Ultimate Alien Anthology handen met 3 vingers hebben, is op foto materiaal te zien dat zij scharen hebben. Verschijning * The Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars: The Old Republic Bron * Dashade in de Databank * Desrini Plagued by Dianogas (Afbeelding) * Secrets of the Sisar Run * Ultimate Alien Anthology * Galaxy at War category:Dashade category:Reptielen category:Sentients